Crystal Destiny
by unspoiled rini
Summary: The scouts travel to Crystal Tokyo. But all dose not go as planed. What will Usagi do when her destiny is altered forever? rated r for future chapters.
1. frozen city and kitty

CRYSTAL DESTINY AKA THE PREQUEL TO THE SEQUEL.( BY UNSPOILED RINI (luna sesshomaru) DISCLAIMERS: (TO I WANT IT THATA WAY) IF I OWNED SAILOR MOON I WOULD BE SO COOL BUT I DON'T SO DON'T SUE ME AND READ MY STORY.

CHAPTER 1 FROZEN CITY AND KITTY

CRYSTAL TOKYO 30TH CENTURY

(USAGI'S POV)

We all stumbled out of the time portal onto a deserted hilltop. I could see why Chibi-usa had such terrible nightmares. Crystal Tokyo, our future, was in ruins. It looked as if someone dropped an atom bomb full of ice on the city. And the eerie of whitish light of the moon didn't help either. It just amplified the cold desolate feeling that the hauntingly beautiful crystal castle surrounded by the city of ice gave off. This simply could not be our future. As I glanced at my friends I could feel that they felt the same way. I looked down at the small child by my side that would be my future daughter. I could see the fear and anguish in her cinnamon eyes as she quietly called for her mother and father. I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder.

Go I say telepatically. We'll be fine. I know how to get us there safely.

She nodded silently. The only indication that she heard me at all. Then she disappeared into the shadows. It was at that time that Tuxedo Kamen decided to look in our direction. "Chibi-usa!" he cried into the darkness as he started after her. I however stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Sailor Moon move out of my way." He growled at me.

I flinched slightly at his tone but held my ground. "Iie Mamour-san we can't go this way." I stated plainly. "Only those related to her by blood may proceed through this passage. Besides I know where she is going and she's a lot safer going that way."

Tuxedo Kamen glared at me. "You had better hope, for your sake, that she gets there all right." He whispered menancling just loud enough for me to hear.

I could feel the blood draining from my face at the threat he issued. Tuxedo Kamen quickly turned away from me.

"I assume we are heading toward that crystal tower?" he asked in louder tones.

"H…hai." I answered quietly still quite shaken. "Good." Was all he said before proceeding into the frozen waste land below.

We were all amazed as we walked through the city of Crystal Tokyo. Everywhere as far as the eye could see there was death and destruction. The poor unfortunate citizens were frozen in huge pillars of ice. Buildings lay in giant heaps of crystal rubble.

"Mercury. Scan the city for any survivors." I commanded.

However I knew before she told me that there were none. I shivered involuntarily. It was amazing how our enemy, who seemed to spend more time fighting amongst themselves, had completely destroyed this near perfect civilization. As we passed yet another pile of rubble I felt a very faint spark of life. I stopped and looked around for the source.

Sailor Jupiter who was walking beside me stopped also. "Usagi is everything all right?" she asked me.

"Hai. You go on ahead with the others I'll catch up in a minute."

She shrugged and kept on walking.

Is anyone out there? I called out telepathically.

At first there was no response.

Serenity-sama I'm over here! said the voice in my head. Under the large stone.

I walked over to the pile of rubble that we just passed and easily lifted a heavy bolder. There up under the bolder was a small silver kitten. The kitten looked up at me and blinked. It had the most beautiful silver eyes that I had ever seen. They were so deep and fathomless that I soon found myself entranced.

You are not my Queen! the kitten said to me as he began to hiss.

I smiled gently at the kitten. I am Neo Queen Serenity and I am not.

Prove it. said the kitten. He held up his paw. If you truly are the queen you should be able to heal my paw with no problem at all.

I shrugged and took his paw in my hands. A silver glow surrounded my hand and his paw as I healed it. The kitten stood cautiously on his paw.

Now do you believe me? I asked the kitten.

He however looked at me skeptically. I sighed and gently picked up the kitten so that I could rejoin the others. By the way anata no namae wa nan desu ka? (what is your name) I asked the kitten.

Wat shi wa koneko number 5. (my name is kitten)

I frowned. Kitten number 5? That won't due. I thought for a moment for a suitable name. I've got it! How about Takara! I asked happily.

Takara looked up at me shock evident in his eyes. Precious Treasure! You really are the queen. She named me that also.

I giggled as we approached the others.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Sailor Venus who heard me as I walked up.

"V-babe look at what I found." I said excitedly as I showed her the kitten.

"Oh. Usa-chan he's beautiful! And such an unusual color too."

I beamed "I named him Takara."

Minako opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked a rather pissed off voice from in front of me. I turned around to face a seething Tuxedo Kamen.

"I heard him mewling ad I couldn't just leave him there trapped under that boulder back there. It would have killed him!" I said holding up Takara for him to see.

Mamour's eyes narrowed visibly at the kitten. "You're risking Chibi-usa's life for a mangy mongrel?" he roared at me.

"Now Mamour-san I'm sure if Usa-chan thought that by saving that kitten she would have put Chibi-Usa in any danger she wouldn't have.."

"Venus." Mamour growled cutting her off.

"H…hai?"

"Damare!" (shut up!)

Venus shrank away from him in terror. Not that I blame her. This of course enraged me. "How dare you speak to my friend like that Mamour Chiba!" I yelled at him.

This however only enraged him further. "Never ever yell at me again." He said in a deadly calm as his hand came flying through the air aimed at me. However the blow never came. As a silver ball of fluff attacked his hand.

"Itai! Get this thing off me!" he yelled.

I gently pulled Takara away form him. The kitten hissed at Mamour.

Now that really wasn't necessary Takara. I scolded him.

But he was going to .

I know but better me than any of you. I explained.

The kitten hung his head in defeat.

"As for you." I said looking at Mamour who was nursing his wounded hand. "Takara doesn't like it when you make me feel threanted."

"I could care less what it likes. My only concern is making sure that Chibi-Usa is safe." He growled at me.

"I can assure you she's safe." Came a hauntingly familiar voice from out of the shadows.

So I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon so don't worry. This I my first attempt at what will soon be a sailor moon gundam wing story.(but not until the sequel.). N-E-hoo please respond and be gentle. JA-NE UNSPOILED RINI


	2. future revealed

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE Sesshomaru: Onna don't you owe these ningen an appology? Rini: Oh yeah. Sorry it took so long to update I had school and all. But chapter three will be done sooner. Ja ne.  
  
The all knowing all seeing all powerful Mrs Sessho-maru's p.o.v  
  
Sessho-maru: *-*() Why me? Rini/Luna: because I love you and your fuzzy tail too. (glomps tail) Sessho-maru: @ @ start the fic already  
o  
  
CHAPTER 2 FUTURE REVEALED  
  
Sailor Moon looked over Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder and gasped. "It's him." She whispered. Sailor Moon forced Takara into Tuxedo Kamen's arms and walked up to the stranger. "Sama." She said bowing deeply. "Sailor Moon! What are you doing?" yelled Tuxedo Kamen coming up behind her. "Yeah odango atama. Don't bow to him he may be the enemy for all we know." Scolded Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon shot up her face red from anger and embarrassment. "Show some respect! How dare you accuse the ousama of Crystal Tokyo of being the enemy!" King Endymion held up a hand effectively silencing the girl. "Sailor Mars. Tuxedo Mask all will be revealed soon enough. But for now we must get inside because it is not safe out here in the open. Follow me." Said Endymion annoyance clearly evident in his voice. Sailor Moon followed closely after him then Tuxedo Mask then the Sailor senshi and finally the cats.  
  
Everyone except King Endymion, Sailor Moon, and Takara gaped at the beauty inside the castle. Everything was made from the same crystal that the castle was composed of. They followed the king into a large conference room. On the walls there was a portrait of every single sailor senshi in their respective color. Above them was a crystal chandelier that had hundreds of candles burning lighting up the large room. King Endymion stood beside Sailor Moon. "Look he's transparent!" gasped Sailor Mercury. "Yes you are correct. The image you see before you is a mere hologram. I was poisoned with the black poison crystal through a wound in my shoulder. In this form I am able to conserve my energy." Stated King Endymion. "Where is Chibi-Usa? You said she would be here Sailor Moon!" boomed Tuxedo Kamen. King Endymion frowned at his younger counter part. He walked over to the computer and pressed a few buttons. A sleeping Chibi-Usa on a bed rose out of the floor. Tuxedo Kamen rushed to the little girl side not noticing the tear sliding down Sailor Moon's face. She quickly lowered her head to hide it. "She's alright. Just sleeping." Said King Endymion. Who however did notice. "You know Chibi-Usa's got the right idea. We should all get some rest and King Endymion can tell us everything in the morning when we are all refreshed." Said Sailor Moon in a forced cheerful voice. "You can sleep in the inner senshi's rooms tonight because they are currently on duty. Follow me." King Endymion led them into a hallway that had many different colored doors. The first door on the right they came to was deep red in color and had the symbol of Mars engraved on it. King Endymion opened the door. Inside everything was either red or had flame prints on it. In the corner of the room there was even a sacred fire in the firepit thingy.(if anyone knows what they are called please inform me.) The second door was a light blue color and had the symbol of Mercury on it. Inside the design was similar to Mars' except everything was a light blue and had bubble prints. The third door was a dark green color and had the symbol of Jupiter engraved on it. The inside was similar to the first two only dark green with yellow lightening bolts on everything. The fourth door was gold with the symbol of Venus on it. It too was similar to all the others only everything was gold and had hearts on them. The fifth door was pink and had a crescent moon on it. "This is the small lady's room. You can lay her down inside." King Endymion told Tuxedo Kamen who was holding the girl like there was no tomorrow. "Um Endymion ousama I was wondering if I could stay in this room with Chibi-Usa?" asked Sailor Moon. "Of course my dear." Answered King Endymion nodding his head once. "And what about me? Where will I sleep?" King Endymion looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm well there is always Sailor Earth's room (I know but just pretend there is a sailor earth. Mamour-baka has to sleep somewhere ne?) but you mustn't touch a thing in there or she will kill me." The king chuckled at the horrified looks that Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon gave him. "Oh don't worry my sister is way to overprotective of that room of hers." Tuxedo Kamen nodded giving Chibi-Usa to Sailor Moon and went into the room. Bidding the king goodnight Sailor Moon turned and went into Chibi-Usa's.  
  
Nearly 2 a.m.  
Usagi walked down the hall in a silver flannel gown. The moon light filtered through the crystal walls causing a sort of haze effect giving her the appearance of an angel or maybe a ghost. Usagi turned yet another corner into yet another hallway. Only at the end of this hall there was a window overlooking the city of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi walked up to it and looked out. The view was spectacular. Even though the city was nothing but rubble and ice it still looked like something you could only find in a fairy tale or maybe a little kid's fantasy or dream. Usagi stiffened as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her small body. "It's amazing you know how even when totally destroyed Crystal Tokyo is still breath takenly beautiful This is the best place to over look the city. It was her favorite place you know.". Usagi relaxed at the sound of his deep rich voice. "What are you doing out of bed this early at night?" he asked her as he placed his head atop hers. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk but then I got lost. What about you? You should be in bed resting your wound." "I haven't been able to sleep since Sere-chan was encased in her quartz coffin." He murmured into her hair taking in it's scent. King Endymion turned Usagi around so that she would face him. Usagi blushed furiously when she suddenly found herself looking at a very bare, very chisled chest. Usagi looked up at Endymion who was looking at her his eyes alight with a fire that she had never seen before. {Why is he looking at me like that?} Usagi thought blushing harder. Endymion smiled at her innocence. (and yes he can read minds too.) "Follow me." Said Endymion leading her down another hallway. Usagi saw his shoulder and sucked in her breath. A large circular area was dark purple almost black in color. With a reddish tinge to it. It covered nearly half of his back. "Your shoulder!" she whispered fiercely. "It's not as bad as it looks. In fact recently the poison has stopped spreading. I think it's because of the power of the ginzuishou that I was exposed to in your dreams." Soon they came upon some silver and gold double doors. They went inside and King Endymion sat down on the king size bed. It was black with silver moon and stars. Usagi sat down beside him still examining his back. "Well if the powers of the ginzuishou by only being exposed to it through my dreams stopped the poison from spreading then maybe I can purify the poison from your blood using the ginzuishou in person." Endymion's eyes lit up with an emotion that he hadn't felt in quite a while. Hope. It was however short lived. "But won't that drain you of your energy?" he asked concerned. "Iie. Some of my powers as the princess are coming back. Healing with and without the ginzuishou being two of them." She said as she summoned the ginzuishou. She promptly set to work. Soon sweat beaded her for head and the discoloration began to reduce visibly. After about ten minutes Usagi began to feel faint and dizzy. The discoloration was now about the size of a fist. "I'm afraid that's all I'll be able to purify. But you should be able to fight but only at a minimum." She said in a tired voice. "Usa-ko what's going on between you and toshiwakai Mamour? And why didn't your senshi defend you." "I was hoping you could tell me." Endymion turned to face Usagi. Who however refused to meet his eyes. "Well ever since we got separated and lost in the time stream Mamour has been acting really abusive towards me. As for the senshi. I told them not to interfere. I didn't want them getting hurt because of me. So I was hoping since you are Mamour's future self you could tell me why he's acting that way." She looked up expectantly. It was now Endymion's turn to look away. "I wish I could help you but the truth is I have no recollection of these happenings. None of us do. Except Sere-chan." "Nani?" "Hai it's true. Sere-chan did not resurrect our memories. She said they were too painful. Although now I understand why sometimes when I lose my temper she becomes frightened of me. I'm sorry I couldn't be of better help." "I understand." Said Usagi a bit sadly. Endymion looked at her once again. Slowly and ever so softly he kissed her. At first a shocked Usagi tried to push him away but soon she was lost in heavenly bliss. "I'm sorry for what ever pain my younger self has caused." He murmered against her lips. Causing Usagi to come crashing back to reality.  
  
Outside the double doors two stormy blue eyes observed the scene. "That busu!" he whispered before leaving. He never did hear what Usagi said next.  
  
Usagi immediately broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Endy-sama. I just can't. even though it was just a kiss and you technically are the same person I fell like I'm betraying my Mamo-chan. So please don't kiss me again." Endymion nodded his head. "I understand." He crawled under the covers and motioned for her to do the same. And that's how they fell asleep and were found the next morning.  
  
NEXT MORNING 6A.M.  
Two pair of eyes peaked through the double doors of the king's room. One pair were purple the other light blue. "You don't think he slept with her ne?" asked the owner of the light blue eyes. "Venus-hime what would possess you to even think such a thing?" asked the shocked sailor senshi who owned the purple eyes. "Well it's not as if they look exactly innocent in that position Mars-hime." "Baka." She muttered. "Well innocent or not we have to wake him and let him know out shift is over." "Aww but Mars-hime it's been sooo long since the king has had a good night's sleep. I really hate to wake him." "Yeah I know what you mean. We'll let them sleep a little longer. Goddess knows he needs it." "I just hope that the toshiwakai Endymion dosen't see them. It could be disastrous." Observed the blonde. However unknowngst to them the he had.  
  
9 AM  
Mamour, the scouts, (untransformed of course.) and the cats all waited in the conference room for the briefing. About ten minutes later Usagi and King Endymion came in both looking amazingly refreshed. Mamour glared at the two sending shivers down Usagi's spine. She hated the way he was looking at her right now. "Where were you last night?" he growled at her. "I was in Chibi-Usa's room." "Ussou! Now I will ask you again. WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" "I I I I was in Endymion-sama's room." She answered quietly. The scouts and the cats all looked at her with a shocked expression. "Nothing happened!" she said trying to explain herself. "Usotsuki I saw you last night in his bed kissing him. And he had no shirt on. Busu you call that nothing." There were several gasps around the room but not from Mamour's accusation. Mamour raised his hand to strike her when fast as lightning Endymion grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Usagi ran from the room sobbing brokenly. Takara ran after her. "Usagi!" all the scouts said in unison and started to go after her. "No you must stay here. She will be fine as long as she stays on the castle grounds. She knows about all that's been happening." Endymion looked down at Mamour discustedly "As for you. The only thing that happened in that room last night was that she purified the black poison crystal's poison that flowed through my veins. Nothing more nothing less. Get it." He gave Mamour's wrist an extra twist for effect. "Got it." Mamour gasped. Endymion let go of his wrist and walked toward the giant crystal computer. "Good." The king pressed several buttons on the computer and begin telling them the legend of the black moon family.  
  
Usagi sat in one of the crystal swings in the garden sobbing brokenly. Never in her life had anyone ever spoken to her so harshly. Not even the nega trash she was always battling. Takara watched her worriedly from her lap. How he longed to be human once more so that he could comfort her. {Please don't cry hime.} he told her unsure what to do. {I just don't get it Takara. Why is he acting this way. He's never been violent before. So why now. I mean I thought he loved me.} she thought sobbing harder. "Maybe goddess he just isn't the one for you." Said a raspy voice from the shadows. "Who's out there?" asked Usagi. A cloaked figure appeared out of a shadow of a tree. Takara recognizing the figure fur stood on end as he arched his back and hissed menacingly. The cloaked figure took one look at the kitten fired an energy blast and sent the kitten flying. "Takara!" Usagi yelled and tried to run to the kitten only to find that she couldn't move. "W..Who are you?" asked Usagi fearfully. "Me?" Came the raspy reply. "I am your destiny."  
  
Rini: Nice cliffie eh? Anyhoo thanks to all those who reviewed. (hugs them all) they are really appreciated. And once again I apologize for taking so long with the chapter. Oh well. What do you think is going to happen? N-E- way here's a list of the random Japanese words I used. If incorrect please let me know k. ja ne.(  
  
Ningen - human Onna - woman Ousama - king Odango atama - dumpling head Ne - don't you think Nani - what? Toshiwakai - young Busu - b**** Ussou - you lie Usotsuki - liar Ginzuishou - the imperium silver crystal Hai - yes Iie - no Hime - princess Baka - fool idiot 


	3. destiny shattered

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
Rini: (still glomping sessie-chan's tail) Thanks all you kind people for reviewing please continue. Now on with chapter 3. Sessho-maru: @ @ can't..feel..tail..passes out.  
0  
  
Rini: Did you say something dear? (sees sessie-chan on floor.) um oops? Guess I glomped too hard.*-*() {} telepathic speech thoughts  
  
CHAPTER THREE DESTINY TWHARTED. Usagi groaned and sat up. she wondered as she looked around the strange room she was in. The room had white walls, a white floor, a white ceiling, a white floor, and even the bed she was in was white. In fact everything was white. There was no doors or windows inside the room.  
  
she wondered as she observed the thin silk dress she was wearing. It was silvery white and had golden ringlets across the neck and shoulder area. It was strapless and fit perfectly to her body.  
  
"I see you've awaken Miss Moon."  
  
Usagi startled when she heard the voice. She looked around but saw no one.  
  
.  
  
A silver haired man materialized from thin air. He wore a white suit with white dress shoes. He also wore a cape that was white on the outside and purple on the inside. His silver hair was about shoulder length and his begins falling slightly into his eyes. (Rini: drools) His eyes however scared Usagi. They were the coldest shade of silver that she had ever seen. And the way he looked at her chilled her to the bone. And right between his eyes was an upside-down black crescent moon.  
  
Usagi mused grimly.  
  
For that is exactly how she felt. She was the poor defenseless bunny staring into the hungry eyes of the wolf. Speaking of defenseless where was her broach! Usagi begin frantically feeling the bed for her broach. She quickly grabbed it and held it close to her chest. The silver haired man stood in front of her smirking.  
  
"It won't do you any good Miss Moon." He said still smirking. Usagi just glared at him. "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" she shouted but nothing happened. Usagi gasped. The silver haired man's smirk grew as he approached her.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she asked backing up in the bed.  
  
"My name is Prince Demando of the black moon. As for what I want that would be you Miss Moon. Or should I call you future Neo Queen Serenity it sounds so formal. Or how about just plain Usagi." He said as he crawled into the bed backing Usagi up against the head board.  
  
"How do you know all that stuff about me?" said Usagi her eyes wide.  
  
Demando was close enough that she felt his breath on her lips. "Oh I know everything about you Miss Moon." He said huskily as he brushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. Usagi gasped and pulled away from Demando. She scrambled out of the bed frantically searched for a way out.  
  
"It's no use looking Miss Moon. There's only one way out of here and that's by teleportation."  
  
He said as got out of the bed. He advanced on Usagi cornering her in a corner.  
  
"Well well well looks like I've cornered me a little bunny."  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her roughly. Usagi squirmed and tried to break free but he held her tighter. Usagi then did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She slapped him across the cheek. Hard. Demando let go of her momentarily shocked. Tasting metal in his mouth he touched his lip with his finger and looked at it. There was red blood on his finger. She had managed to bust his lip. Demando grabbed her by the arm and backhanded her across her face.  
  
"Never ever hit me again."  
  
He said in a deadly calm. Usagi didn't say a word. Instead using her free hand she tried to punch him. Demando ducked easily. He reached in his pocked and pulled out a small shard of the black poison crystal. He touched the bare flesh of her arm with the crystal and Usagi's body instantly went limp in his arms drained of most of her energy.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this. I so do hate draining you of your energy but I can't have you fighting me."  
  
He said as he unmercifully dumped her on the bed. Demando pulled off his shirt and undid his pants. He sat on top of Usagi and kissed her neck as he tore the thin material from her body. Usagi tried to move to kick him to do anything but her body wouldn't respond.  
  
"Onegai! Yamete!" sobbed Usagi in a whisper. Demando however paid her no heed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei looked around the conference room for the hundredth time. She had a really bad feeling that something had happened to Usagi. Makoto noticed that Rei was once again not paying attention to the king's briefing on the situation with Nemesis.  
  
"Rei daijoubou deau ka?" asked a concerned Makoto.  
  
"Iie. I have a bad feeling about Usagi. It's been a while since she ran off and I'm getting worried."  
  
Makoto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to reassure her. To tell you the truth she had a bad feeling about Usagi also.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be alright Rei. The king said it himself that she's safe as long as she stayed within the castle walls."  
  
Rei smiled at her friend. She wasn't fooled however. She could see it in Makoto's eyes that she was worried too. They all were. And with each passing moment that Usagi did not return she got more worried.  
  
"Hey!" the guard shouted at the intruder. "You mustn't go in there the King is in a conference!"  
  
"You baka! This is more important than the conference!" yelled the angry senshi.  
  
The senshi in the conference room turned toward the doors to hear what was going on. The doors burst open and in ran a very frantic looking Sailor Uranus. In her arms was a very battered Takara who was barely conscious. Sailor Uranus looked around the room wildly as if searching for someone.  
  
"Shimatta! She isn't here!." The wind senshi swore.  
  
"Uranus. What is the meaning of this." Asked the king.  
  
"It's koneko! She's missing." Said the upset senshi.  
  
"What do you mean she's missing?!" demanded the king.  
  
"Neptune and I had a bad feeling about koneko earlier today. As the day went by the feeling kept growing more foreboding so we went to look for her. That however was a few hours ago. We haven't been able to find her. But we did find the kitten she had with her in the garden some 50ft away from the swing unconscious."  
  
The senshi of wind held out the battered kitten. Takara looked around weakly. He knew he had to tell them what happened but none of them had the special connection like Usagi. He then spotted Luna and Artemis and an idea formed in his head. He could relay the message through them. The small kitten squirmed and wiggled forcing Sailor Uranus to drop him. He ran up to Luna and Artimis and started meowing and hissing frantically. Luna's and Artemis's eyes grew huge as they listened to the kitten's account of what happened. Seven pairs of eyes turned toward the cats as they gasped in horror.  
  
"What? What is it." Demanded Rei.  
  
"According to Takara Usagi was attacked by the Black Moon's Wiseman." Explained Luna.  
  
"So where is she now?" asked Venus.  
  
"Takara's not sure he blacked out shortly afterwards." Supplied Artemis.  
  
"Mercury use the computer and see if you can find her life force anywhere on the planet." Commanded the king.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen who had remained quiet walked out of the room. King Endymion shot him a very dirty look.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked venom in his voice.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. "I'm going to check up on Chibi-Usa. Someone's got to look after her."  
  
"Aren't you worried at all about koneko?" asked Sailor Uranus. Her anger beginning to rise.  
  
"With all of you here worrying about her why should I?" he answered as he walked pass her.  
  
Sailor Uranus saw red. Here was the guy who had promised to protect her koneko for all eternity acting as if he didn't care. Sailor Uranus was fists were shaking in anger. She wanted to beat the smug look off his face but Sailor Venus put a restraining hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know how you feel but now is not the time." She whispered. "Besides you know as well as I do Usagi wouldn't want you to do it."  
  
Sailor Uranus sighed. She knew that the younger Venus was right. In both accounts.  
  
"Mercury have you found any traces of her yet?" she asked her voice still tight with anger.  
  
Mercury let out a sigh/sob. "Iie her life force could not be detected at all on this planet. So that could mean either one of two things. Either she's dead or she's been kidnapped and taken to Nemesis. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for now."  
  
Sailor Jupiter turned to face King Endymion. "I thought you said she was safe as long as she stayed on castle grounds." She yelled at him.  
  
"I thought she was! Evidently the enemy has somehow breached the seal around the castle." The King looked at Uranus. "Take the other outers and find where the seal was breached and repair it immediately. Mercury begin scanning the planet Nemesis for Usagi's life force. We will find her."  
  
"King what about the rest of us?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
The king looked at her sadly. "Pray to the moon goddess Selene for a miracle."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi lay in the large bed necked and shivering. She felt dirty and violated. The one thing that was most precious to her had been taken away. Demando had long ago left. He had been summoned by Wiseman to take care of something. Right after he left Usagi regained some of her energy. Usagi however really could have cared less. Usagi gingerly touched her cheek where Demando had slapped her. She didn't have to have a mirror to tell that it was already bruising along with various other parts of her body that had been handled to roughly. Usagi begin to sob quietly. What ever chances she had left to get Mamour back now just flew out the window. No one would want her now. Now that she was tainted. So Usagi cried. She cried for her lost chances and she cried for her lost innocence.  
  
"Ursai! You urusai chibi abaureno'na."  
  
Usagi didn't look up for she knew who was there.  
  
"What do you want Esmeraude?" she asked monotonously.  
  
The green haired older woman glared at the younger girl's back.  
  
"I'm here to get you out of here but I just might chance my mind." She huffed crossing her arms.  
  
Usagi sat up to face the older woman.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Iie not for you. Here put this on."  
  
She tossed Usagi the clothes she had on before she was kidnapped. Usagi quickly put on her clothes and snapped her broach into place.  
  
"Grab a hold of my arm." Esmeraude instructed.  
  
Usagi did as she was told. In a flash of green light they were back on planet earth. Esmeraude mercilessly dropped Usagi to the ground. She glared at her with jealousy and contempt.  
  
"If you ever come near my Prince Demando ever again I will grant you a slow and torturous death."  
  
In a flurry of flowers (was it flowers?) she was gone leaving Usagi alone to journey all the way back to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Onegai - please Yamete - stop Daijoubou desu ka? - are you ok? Baka - idiot Shimatta - damn Koneko - kitten (Haruka's pet name for Usagi) Ursai - shut up Chibi - little Urusai - noisy Abazureon'na - bitch  
  
Well another chapter done. I wanna thank all of you guys who reviewed. If you guys know any other Japanese insults please e-mail them to me. Well ch 4 coming soon and I also working on a sequel. Crystal Destiny Shattered. It's going to be a SM/GW crossover. So vote for fave couple. Ja ne.  
  
Usagi/Heero (one of my faves)  
  
Usagi/Duo (another fave)  
  
Usagi/Wu Fei (not many out there but the ones that are are soooo sweet. ^^)  
  
```````` 


	4. soulmates

Konnichiwa minna sorry it took so long to update but I ran into a bit of writer's block. And then ff.net wouldn't let me update. So gomen nasai. Anyhoo since sesshie-chan is presently unconscious I'm going to introduce my newest cohost. The adorable silver-haired kitsune that we all know and love YOUKO.  
  
Youko: ..  
  
Rini: um say hello to the nice people.  
  
Youko: ...(anime pigs fly by.) konnichiwa.  
  
Rini: Maybe I should have asked Kurama to cohost with me.  
  
Youko: Kurama?! He's here, he me only you've brought me out in full. And I thank you.  
  
Rini: Um. Youko I'm not the fisherman guy. So put the death tree away.  
  
Youko: I don't want to.  
  
Rini sweat drops : o.k. anyhoo on with the story  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
SOULMATES?!  
  
Demando floated in the empty room frowning deeply. There was no way she could have gotten out of that this room without one of us helping her. His frown turned to a scowl as he caught a faint whiff of a familiar perfume.  
  
"Esmeraude." He growled. "She's gonna pay."  
  
Before he left the room however something caught his eye. He smiled deviously. It seems that in her haste Esmeruaude has forgotten a very important artifact.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
It was late evening and the sun had just begin to set. Usagi wearily went inside of the castle. Her body ached everywhere. Inside she felt empty and leaden. She walked with her shoulders and head down so that her hair would cover her face towards her room totally ignoring all the chaos around her. Not watching where she was going she bumped into a very upset Sailor Uranus falling on her butt. Sailor Uranus growled. Who ever it was was going to pay for bumping into her instead of looking for her koneko-chan.  
  
"Watch where you are going. And shouldn't you be looking for the tuski hime?" she growled.  
  
"Gomen nasai Uranus-sama. I wasn't watching where I was going." Came a very soft reply off the floor.  
  
Sailor Uranus looked down. She gasped when she saw the small bunny on the floor. Her hair was down where she couldn't see her face but she was sure she heard a tremor in her voice. Sailor Uranus knelt down and helped Usagi up who still refused to look up.  
  
"Koneko-chan everyone is looking for you. Come I must take you to the conference room immediately. Everyone especially the king is extremely worried about you." She said dragging Usagi down the hall.  
  
"What about Mamour?" Usagi whispered.  
  
Sailor Uranus punched her hand with her fist. "The little weasel ducked out before we could even start searching for you. Said something about watching Chibi-Usa. A load of b.s. if you ask me." She muttered.  
  
Usagi remained silent. As soon as they walked into the conference room they were immediately surrounded by worried senshi and servants. After about ten minutes the frantic servants were somewhat calm and going back to their daily duties and the senshi were gathered around Usagi demanding answers. Usagi sighed and lifted her head. The senshi gasped at the bruise that covered nearly half her face. Sailor Mercury immediately took out her scanner to scan Usagi for any other injuries. Usagi frowned. {None of them must know. They would hate me if they did.} she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm fine Ami I've only got a few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious." Said the blonde girl quietly.  
  
Behind Sailor Uranus King Endymion frowned. {How dare he bruise her flawless skin. I'm going to kill him. Nobody touches my Serenity and gets away with it. He's going to pay.} he thought. Usagi looked in his direction and saw the king frowning. She however thought he was frowning at her.  
  
"But Usagi I've got to check you. For all we know you may be injured in some other way."  
  
Usagi shook her head violently. "I said no Ami-chan. I'm perfectly fine." She nearly shouted at the blue haired girl.  
  
Ami looked at King Endymion who just shook his head. She sighed and put away her scanner. She would have to talk to Usagi later. Usagi quietly stood up and left the room. When the others tried to stop her she told them she was mearly going to take a bath and go to bed because it was late and she was dead tired.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
BACK ON NEMESIS  
  
Demando sat on the silk bed in his chamber. He wore only a robe that was open at the top. In his hand was a glass of his finest red wine. His hair was still slightly damp and stringy from his bath. On his face was a smirk that would make the most devious of cats look innocent. Esmeraude timidly peeked through the door. Prince Demando's smirk turned into a lazy smile that he knew would melt her on the spot. He motioned for her to come in. Esmeraude blushed at the smile he was giving her as she entered the room. He patted the bed for her to sit down. And she did as she was told. Esmeraude looked at her lap nervously. Never had Demando invited her into his bed chamber before. Demando tilted her chin up with his finger causing her to look at him. Esmeraude blushed. {Why is he being nice to me? Maybe he doesn't know that I was the one who got rid of the tuski-gaki.} she thought.  
  
"You know Esmeraude when I went back to the isloation room this evening a very special prize of mine was missing." He begin in a sexy drawl.  
  
Esmeraude blushed even more at his tone of voice. Demando slid closer to her and begin rubbing her bare arms sending shivers down Esmeraude's spine. Demando's smile returned because he knew what he was doing to her. Oh how he so loved messing with her mind.  
  
"Esmeraude you wouldn't happen to know what happened to her do you?"  
  
"N.. No sir." She squeaked out.  
  
"Pity." He purred. Inches away from her lips.  
  
Demando closed the distance between their lips in what seemed like a sweet and passionate kiss. That is until Esmeraude heard a sickening snap and her vision begin to blur.  
  
"This is the last time you ever betray me. But I must thank you though if it wasn't for your botched kidnapping I wouldn't have gotten a brilliant plan on how to bring the moon princess to our side."  
  
Esmeraude looked up at him with wide eyes before death claimed her.  
  
################################################################  
  
BACK IN THE PALACE.  
  
Usagi sat in the tub dozing. The luke warm water had lulled her into a light sleep after she had spent nearly an hour scrubbing. her skin had an angary looking red color to it.  
  
{Serenity.} a voice wispered in her head.  
  
Usagi woke with a start. It couldn't be she assured herself as she got out the tub. She put on her clothes and started towards Chibi-Usa's room. Takara who had been wating by the door followed her.  
  
{Hime are you alright? You seem awful calm for what just happened.} the kitten asked worriedly.  
  
{I'm fine Takara and nothing happened we just got into a fight that's all. Demando's no pushover like the rest of the enemies that we've fought.}  
  
Takara just shook his head. He knew the truth about what Demando did. He saw it all through their mind link. Usagi kept on walking but instead of going into Chibi-Usa's room she went two doors down into Haruka and Michiru's room. Takara followed after her.  
  
{Hime why are you in here? Shouldn't you be in Chibi-Usa's room?}  
  
{Iie Takara. Uranus-sama said I could sleep in here if I wanted to.}  
  
Usagi climed into the king sized gold and light blue bed. After settleing in she was soon in a deep slumber.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
USAGI'S DREAM  
  
Usagi looked around. Everywhere there was darkness. A light purple mist swriled around her feet. She shivered as a chilled wind blew causing the mist to swril even more. Usagi stood transfixed as the swriling mist took on a human like shape. Usagi gasped and backed away as an all too familiar figure emerged from the mist.  
  
"Demando!" she wispered.  
  
He just smiled. But soon his smile faded and a frown replaced it.  
  
"Thought you could get away from me did you?" he hissed.  
  
Usagi turned to try to run but found her feet stuck to the ground and her body frozed in place. Demando teleported right in front of her their faces maybe an inch apart. His face was contorted in anger. Roughly he grabbed her cheecks.  
  
"I'll have you know dear princess that you can never escape me for we now share one mind. What I feel you feel and what you feel I feel. Soon my dear you will be begging to return to my side." He said with a smirk.  
  
Usagi tried to run to move to do something to get away form the obsessed man. Demando still holding her face just laughed. She scowled.  
  
'I'm glad he finds this amusing because I sure as hell don't' she thought.  
  
"Such language for a "proper" lady." Demando scolded mockingly.  
  
Usagi eyes widened in horror. "You.You can read my thoughts?"  
  
Demando smiled. "As you earthlings say like a book."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"My dear it is one of the special privilages of having sex with your soul- mate. The two become mind mates too."  
  
Demando's image began to fade. "By the way. You left something very important with me. I'll be sure to take good care of it." He said mockingly before completely vanishing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Usagi bolted upright in the bed. She was panting heavily and sweat trickled down her face. How could she have been so blind. She had totally forgotten about the ginzuishou and now it was in the hands of the enemy. And if what Demando said was true then he would also have ascess to the ginzuishou's powers through the link. Usagi glanced at the clock after noting that Takara wasn't at the foot of the bed. It read 7:00 am. The outers will be coming back soon. I had better get up. Usagi thought to herself. As Usagi went about her normal routine two thoughts stuck in her head. How to get the ginzuishou back and could a person really actually have more than one soulmate. 


	5. betrayal

Rini: (pouting) you guys aren't reviewing. I don't know if I'm going to continue this fic. To the few that have reviewed. I thank you. Sniffle and I had a really good sequel written too.  
  
Youko: Onna stop your whining and lets get this over with. I do have a death tree to feed after all.  
  
Rini: Aww but Youko you said we weren't going to go fisherman hunting today.  
  
Sesshomaru: X_X (still unconscious)  
  
Youko: Smirk you won't see me out on the ground like a dead dog.  
  
Rini: be nice youko or I will call Tora.  
  
Youko: lifts eyebrow so what. That onna can't do anything to me.  
  
Tora: ( with several veins popping out on her forehead and her tail swishing back and forth angrily and a large flame towering behind her in the background making her look quite menacing. ) oh I can't can I we'll just see about that. I'll have you know that Sessie-chan is one of my alter ego's husband.  
  
Youko: really which one?  
  
Tora: Luna.  
  
Rini: um I do have a fic that I need to get started so maybe the two of you can take this outside or something.  
  
The two of them glare at her. Rini gulped nervously.  
  
Rini: um forget I said anything. Mumbling under breath (baka animal youkai. arguing in the studio)  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
BETRAYAL  
  
USAGI'S POV  
  
I sat in the quiet indoor garden thinking. Ever since the incident a few weeks ago the only time I have been allowed outside the castle's force field was when the occasional youma attacked. Takara lay in my lap dozing lightly. There was something strange about the kitten. I felt out mind bond grow stronger steadily since the incident with Demando. It's frightening how sometimes when he's in my head I easily confuse him for Demando and vice versa. That and how Takara's eyes seem to mirror Demando's from time to time. Especially when he's upset. For a cat Takara acts awfully human. I wonder if he and Demando are related in some way. Nah that can't be possible. After all Takara is just a cat after all. Another thing that puzzles me is that if in this lifetime I am Demando's soul mate then why are King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity married? Dose she know that Demando is my.. er.. her.. um.. our soulmate. I wish I could consult Neo Queen Serenity. I know she would be able to help me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback  
  
"Um Mars-hime mind if I have a word with you?" Asked Usagi as she entered the sacred fire room.  
  
The fire miko looked up from studying an ancient scroll from the 20th century.  
  
"What is it Usagi-chan?" she asked slightly annoyed for being interrupted.  
  
"You see I was wondering is it possible for a person to have more than one soul mate?"  
  
The elder Rei looked thoughtful for a moment. "Technically no but there have been a very select few cases recorded where a person has had a different soul mate for each lifetime. In fact I am studying one of those cases at this very present moment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback  
  
The small pink-haired girl ran into the garden room a panicked look on her face. She ran up to Usagi and shock her arm frantically. Usagi sighed. This was turning into a big mess. Ever since that night in Endymion's room everything has been going wrong. And the dreams everynight were slowly driving her insane. Absently she noted the dull ache that was slowly but surely gaining intensity in the back of her head.  
  
"Usagi-mama! Usagi-mama where are you?" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"I'm in here Chibi-Usa. What is it?"  
  
"Usagi-mama! You've got to come quick! Youma are attacking the palace! Mamour and Poppa sent me to find you. You've got to transform and help them." She cried urgently.  
  
Usagi woke Takara and told the two of them to stay there where it was safe.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Chibi-Usa watched as the younger version of her mom disappear down the hall toward the battle. She had a feeling of foreboding from deep within her stomach.  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" she asked the small kitten.  
  
"Mew" was the reply she got. Takara wished he could communicate with the small lady. Something was not right. He had a bad feeling that something drastic was about to happen. He needed to warn Sailor Moon.  
  
Takara took off running in the direction that Sailor Moon ran.  
  
"Takara!! Come back Usagi-mama told us to stay here!" cried the small girl. Chibi-Usa ran towards the door to follow the small kitten but was knocked back by an invisible force blocking the doorway.  
  
"You're not going anywhere rabbit." Came a masculine voice from behind the small child.  
  
Chibi-Usa quickly turned around to find herself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. Her cinnamon eyes widened.  
  
"You?! How did you get in here and why do you want me?" she asked fear creeping into her voice.  
  
Demando smirked. "I can enter because of the protector's soul. And as for your part in all of this it is simple really. You are my key to getting what I truly deserve." Demando advanced on the small child who was trying to get up but found that her legs wouldn't budge. Chibi-Usa look up fear for the unknown shining in her cinnamon eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MRS. SESSHOMARU P,O,V,  
  
AFTER THE BATTLE  
  
Sailor Moon sighed and wiped her forehead of the dirt and sweat that had accumulated there. Today's battle was particularly hard especially since she was forced to rely on her weaker transformation. She and the other scouts were nearly to the castle, the could see King Endymion standing in the doorway, when Sailor Moon stopped in her tracks. Something was definitely not right. She look at Sailor Mars who nodded in understanding. She too had felt it. The hairs on the back of Usagi's neck stood up as she felt the beginnings of the all too familiar energy that has been plaguing her for the past weeks. Her blue eyes narrowed into cold stones as she turned to face her tormentor. Suddenly she and the scouts found that they could not move.  
  
"Demando." She growled. As he materialized out of thin air.  
  
The others gasped for they had never meet the enemy face to face. Demando hovered above them in a sitting position a smirk playing on his handsome features.  
  
"So nice to see you again too Serenity." He said nonchalantly the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"What do you mean again?" asked Tuxedo Kamen and the just arriving King Endymion.  
  
Demando looked at the Neo king with a silver eyebrow raised. "Your still alive?" he asked as if he were seeing an illusion. He then shrugged. "Eh you're still no match for me not with that nega-poison coursing through your veins."  
  
King Endymion just growled. Demando however ignored this and focused once again on the petite blonde silver eyebrow still raised.  
  
"You mean to tell me you haven't told them yet?" he asked her smirk still in place.  
  
Usagi grinned her teeth. She however did not reply. Demando took this as a sign to continue.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Serenity keeping it a secret." He glanced at the Neo King and his smirk got bigger. "Tell me Endymion is the Neo Queen still quite the little spitfire in bed?" he asked a hint of mockery in his voice.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Usagi. Their eyes holding different emotions ranging from anger to fear. Usagi refused to meet their gazes especially that of Mamour's. Instead she gave Demando such a murderous look that it would have frightened the devil himself. The grip on she had on her moon scepter was getting tighter with each moment as she held herself from dusting him right then and there.  
  
"I can't blame you for keeping it a secret though. After all it's not every day that I'm seduced by a beautiful woman that's already taken. But then again who am I to tell the future queen no?"  
  
"You liar that's not what happened." she said through clenched teeth. Her grip getting tighter on her scepter her eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"Then how did it happen?" asked Tuxedo Kamen his face purple from rage.  
  
Usagi cringed. She did not want to tell him what happened for she had a feeling that Tuxedo Kamen would not believe her. hopelessly she looked to King Endymion for help. Unfortunately for her he refused to meet her gaze. Usagi returned her gaze to Demando who had a lopsided smirk on his face making him look handsome and yet sinister at the same time.  
  
Demando looked at each of the scouts his eyes resting on Tuxedo Kamen. His smirk widened at the murderous glare he was giving Sailor Moon. Excellent he thought to himself all is going according to plan.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen I have a proposition. Since Sailor Moon is now less than honorable I propose a trade."  
  
"A trade?" asked Tuxedo Kamen an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hai. I will trade you." Demando flipped his wrist carelessly and a tied and gagged Chibi-Usa appeared beside him. "Chibi-Usa for Sailor Moon." He said calmly.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen eyes widened. "Fine. Take her she's yours. I have no need of a tainted woman. Just don't hurt Chibi-Usa." He said without remorse pushing Sailor Moon forward towards Demando.  
  
Demando smiled. He threw the small child toward Tuxedo Kamen who caught her effortlessly. "Come along Sailor Moon." He said smoothly lifting her off the ground.  
  
Suddenly there was a silver streak and Demando clutched his hand in pain. With a small squeak Sailor Moon begin falling toward the ground until she was once again hovering in the air thanks to Demando. Demando glared at the small kitten.  
  
"You." He growled. :"I thought you were dead. No matter you can't stop me. Not in that pitiful form. I have what I want. And soon the earth will be no more." He said with a sneer as he grabbed Sailor Moon's wrist and vanished.  
  
Chibi-Usa who was now free from her restraints looked mournfully at the sky. "Usagi-momma!" she cried. Angrily she turned on Tuxedo Kamen her eyes pools of liquid fire.  
  
"This is all your fault." She spat at him and ran into the castle. The other Scouts now regaining the feeling in their limbs all looked at Tuxedo Kamen disgustedly. Sailor Mercury was the first to speak.  
  
"How could you?!" she whispered.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen glared at her. "The little tramp deserved it. She cheated on me and slept with Demando. He showed me everything in a dream a few nights ago." Mamour suddenly found himself on the cold ground stars fading in and out of his vision. Mamour rubbed his jaw gingerly.  
  
"You kusotarre! Did you ever think that he may have been lying?!" screamed Sailor Jupiter as she held her hand.  
  
"You know Mamour you really are a baka. Serenity didn't seduce Demando. He raped her. And you delivered her right into his hands. You have just sealed our and Crystal Tokyo's fate by your stupid reckless behavior. I am ashamed to even think that I came from such a cold heartless person." Said Neo King Endymion who was now towering over him. Endymion noticed movement out the corner of his eye.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Takara?" the small kitten froze in it's tracks.  
  
"You have some explaining to do. And I want answers. Like who or what are you really and what is your relationship with Demando?" he growled. The kitten hung his head in defeat. He knew that it was now time for the truth to be exposed. That was something he was not looking forward to.  
  
Endymion looked at the poor excuse of a man sitting on the ground before him. "I shall deal with you personally later. Now get out of my sight." He said turning his back on him and walking to the palace. The other scouts following suite.  
  
Baka: fool idiot moron  
  
Kusotarre: a**hole  
  
WELL THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER 5. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I RAN INTO MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK BUT THANKS TO MY MUSE VERA-CHAN (HUGS THE DOG DEMON) I WAS ABLE TO GET OVER IT. SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HER. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK THOSE THAT REVIEWED. THEY ARE SERENITY-DIAMOND, CAT, USAGI SERENITY YUI COSMOS, SARA, AND BUNNYCHU. (HUGS THEM ALL) THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT.  
  
PS. THE POLL FOR THE SEQUEL STILL STANDS  
  
USAGI/HEERO: 1  
  
USAGI/DUO: 0  
  
USAGI/WU-FEI: 0  
  
AWW COME ON PEOPLE VOTE AND REVIEW. PLEASE I'M BEGGING. 


	6. takara's secret

Rini: (hugs all readers) thank you so much for your reviews. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy.  
  
Youko: I'm miserable.  
  
Rini: (glares at youko) no when I'm happy I put chapters up faster.  
  
Sesshomaru (finally waking up) uh what's he doing here?  
  
Youko: (smirking) taking your place.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rini you replaced me?  
  
Rini: no ^_^; I would never do that. (innocent look) anyhoo now I have two totally hot co-hosts and both have the most adorable tails. I love silver- haired guys.  
  
Demando: so dose that mean you love me too?  
  
All: when did you get here?  
  
Demando: um just now.  
  
Youko: aren't you supposed to be in the story?  
  
Demando: oh yeah. (disappears in a poof of purple smoke)  
  
Youko and Sesshomaru: maybe you had better start the story before he comes back.  
  
Rini: ^_^; your right but he was cute.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
TAKARA'S SECRET  
  
Demando stood before Sailor Moon a with a triumphant smile on his face. She was encased in a black see through pod. Her body was surrounded by dark energy rings causing it to mature a few years. Her blonde hair became long and silvery. Her lips and breasts became fuller her waist tinier. All in all she appeared to be aging to about the age of twenty. Demando smirked. Deceiving the earth prince was how those earthlings say easy as pie. He mused. To the right of him floated Wise Man and to the left of him stood Safir.  
  
"Demando are you sure that you want to do this. I mean she is Sailor Moon after all. What makes you so sure she could be trusted." Demanded Safir.  
  
"My dear brother that is why we are brainwashing her. once she is on our side we will have the power of the ginzuishou and Neo Queen Serenity on our side." Demando said cofindently.  
  
"That is right my Prince. Even as we speak the Ginzuishou is being contaminated with our beautiful dark energy." Said Wise man.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Safir.  
  
"Prince Demando if you would please take out the Ginzuishou you will see what I mean."  
  
Prince Demando pulled the locket from his pocket and opened it. Inside the Ginzuishou was darkening. Presently it was no longer crystal clear. Instead it was a dark shade of gray and getting darker.  
  
"When she is completely ours the Ginzuishou will be completely black. Then she will be mine I mean yours my prince to command." Said Wise man.  
  
Prince Demando once again gazed at Sailor Moon and a slow smile crept across his lips. "Excellent."  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE CRYSTAL PALACE  
NEO QUEEN SERENITY'S ROOM  
  
Chibi-Usa stood by the crystal coffin that encased her mother. In her mind the scene of Tuxedo Kamen betraying Sailor Moon kept replaying. Once again she single handedly managed to ruin her mother's life. She watched as her mother's body shimmered trying to ward off some unforeseen danger. Angrily she hit the coffin causing a small crack to form. Angry tears rolled down her face. Why? She asked herself silently. Her mother both past and future had done nothing wrong. All she did was try to love everyone. Chibi-Usa scrubbed the tears away from her eyes. No this time it wasn't her fault. Maybe in the beginning it was when she had taken the Holy Ginzuishou to become a real lady but this time it definitely was not her fault. And she would hate him for it for all eternity. Chibi-Usa heard footsteps in the room and knew who it was immediately. Without even looking up she spat "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mamour looked a bit surprised at the venom in the young girl's voice. He started to speak but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't answer. I don't want to hear your voice. How could you do that to her. What had she ever done to you to deserve such betrayal? I'm ashamed of you." Chibi-Usa turned to face the man she once considered her future father. "You do not deserve to come near this shrine to my mother so get out."  
  
Mamour flinched at the anger and hatred in the little girl's voice and heart. He hung his head low and turned to leave.  
  
" She deserved it you know. She betrayed me first. I thought you of all people would hear me out." He whispered.  
  
Chibi-Usa was still angry but being a 5-year-old girl her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"What do you mean she betrayed you first?" she asked.  
  
"I saw it in the time gates when we got lost. Usagi was in the arms of another man that wasn't me nor was it Demando. The man . no boy had chocolate brown hair and cold blue eyes. I just couldn't believe that she would cheat on me like that. And then I found out that she was with Demando. Why should I trust and love her?"  
  
Chibi-Usa frowned. "That's no excuse. Instead of getting angry and abusive with her you should have talked it out. As for Demando she didn't willingly go with him. She was kidnapped and raped. I hardly call that betraying you."  
  
(yes I know occ for a 5 year old girl but in the manga she's over 900 years old so I figured she would know something about this subject.)  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed. "Anyway there's nothing we can do now. So we might as well head to the control room for the scout meeting." She got up but not before planting a soft kiss on the crystal coffin.  
  
"we'll get you back soon mommy. I promise" she whispered softly. "Oh and Mamour." She said to him voice cold and stiff. "Never set foot in this room ever again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CONTROL ROOM  
  
A thick tense silence hung over the air as nine pairs of eyes focused on a small gray kitten. Takara gulped. He was nervous because the truth of his being was about to be reveled. Takara focused on Luna and Artemis who nodded and came forward. The two cat turned to face their audience and aid the small kitten in his tale.  
  
"Takara has asked us to speak for him." Luna said.  
  
"For reasons that will soon be explained he is only able to communicate telepathically with Usagi. This is his tale." Artemis started. "It happened just over a thousand years ago. Crystal Tokyo was just coming to power and a few nations had come to power on the moon. From one of these nations, Hitotsuboshi, Prince Demando originated. However then he was young and innocent. One day Prince Demando had to travel to Crystal Tokyo on a business trip to discuss trade. That's when he met her the beautiful goddess of purity and light Neo Queen Serenity. Needless to say it was love at first sight. However it was not an obsessive love like it is now. No quite the contrary it was the bashful love that only an innocent can display. After a few weeks in Crystal Tokyo Prince Demando approached the queen to tell her how he felt. Expecting some sort of outburst he was quite surprised when she let out a small sigh. She suddenly looked so tired and you could truly see the burden she carried through her eyes. She told him that she knew this time would come and she would have to face the truth soon enough. Confused Prince Demando asked her to continue. The Neo Queen explained to him that Neo King Endymion was not her soul-mate in this lifetime. Demando asked her who it was and she replied search inside your soul you will see the truth. She then dismissed him. Well the next day Prince Demando had to return to Hitotsuboshi but vowed to the Neo Queen that he would be back with the answer. True to his word Prince Demando did return however by that time the Neo Queen had already consummated her marriage and was pregnant with the small lady. That however did not deter the prince of neo tsuki he again requested an audience with the Neo Queen. He asked her if it was really true if he was really her true soulmate of this time period. The Queen merely nodded her head. However Prince Demando was not as happy as he should have been.  
  
"But we can never be together can we?" He asked her sadly.  
  
The Neo Queen shook her head sadly. "It would be impossible. For I am pregnant with Neo Endymion's child Small Lady Serenity Usagi Tuskino Chiba. And though you are my soulmate and we were destined to be together it would be a doomed relationship. But we can still be really close friends." She told him earnestly.  
  
Prince Demando leapt at the chance and over the years the two became really close. In fact they were nothing short of lovers. However much to Prince Demando's disappointment the Neo Queen stayed loyal and true to the Neo King. The Neo King did not take kindly to this. So he had his most trusted guard to try and dispose of the Prince. However the King's plan backfired sorta. Even though he successfully got rid of Prince Demando he didn't get rid of him completely. You see the King's guard succeeded in only separating Prince Demando's essence or his innocence if you will from his body. His essence was reborn as a cat and was found by the Neo Queen and stayed in the palace while Prince Demando was unknown by the Neo Queen deported with the rest of the criminals from an uprising from not too long ago. Then a couple of years later the Dark Moon attacked Crystal Tokyo with none other than Prince Demando as their leader. But without his essence, his purity,.. his innocence, he was nothing more than a monster who showed no mercy." Luna finished.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Started Ami. "You are Prince Demando's innocence?"  
  
The gray kitten nodded his head.  
  
"So then all we have to do is get you to merge with Prince Demando and he will become good again." Stated Minako.  
  
The gray kitten shook his head and mewed.  
  
Artemis translated. "He says it would be impossible. Once your essence is lost it can never be regained. However he can still influence him but only to a small degree."  
  
"So since you can communicate with Usagi telepathically you should be able to tell us where she is and what that konoyaru is doing to her." said Makoto pounding her fist in her hand.  
  
Again the kitten shook his head. "For some reason all mental contact with Usagi has been cut off." Supplied Luna.  
  
Raye looked at King Endymion who had been strangely quiet through out the kitten's tale. She could tell he was deeply pained by this information though she did not know why. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked him softly.  
  
"I just don't get it. Why don't I remember any of this?" he whispered.  
  
Raye thought for a moment before answering. "Maybe (knowing Usagi) she thought it best if you forgot."  
  
"Or maybe you're just getting old." Exclaimed Minako trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Everyone laughed at her comment and they all felt a little better. It had been a while since they laughed.  
  
Wiseman hovered outside the castle walls. His eyes glowing red with hatred and evil. Though his head was hidden one could feel the dark being smirking.  
  
"Laugh while you can sailor wenches. For the true battle is fast approaching.  
  
Konoyaru - s.o.b.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my muse and best friend Vera. With out her this chapter would have taken for ever. Thanks Vera for your great ideas and getting me out of my totally evil writer's block.  
  
Sequel poll  
  
Usagi/Heero: 2  
  
Usagi/Duo: 1  
  
Usagi/Wufei: 1 


	7. the final battle

Well guys here it is the last and hopefully final chapter of Crystal Destiny. But don't fret I will soon be posting the sequel Crystal Destiny Revised. Since very few people voted and out of those who did Heero was in the lead the sequel will be a Usagi and Heero fic.  
  
Sesshomaru: onna hurry and start the fic already.  
  
Rini: all right all ready but tell me have you seen Youko?  
  
Sesshomaru: He said something about feeding his death tree or something. Baka kitsune.  
  
Rini: (sighs and shakes her head) He's no better than you are.  
  
Sesshomaru: What was that onna.  
  
Rini: nothing fluffy-chan.  
  
Sesshomaru: .... I hate that nickname  
  
Rini: oh but it suits you so well.  
  
Sesshomaru: baka onna  
  
Rini: I love you too FLUFFY-CHAN  
  
[..] thoughts  
  
{..} telepathic speech  
  
CHAPTER 7  
THE FINAL BATTLE  
The time stream  
  
Sailor Pluto watched as the time stream begin to split and flow in three different directions. Slowly she shook her head at the events that led to the rupture in the flow of time.  
  
"So the baka let his jealousy get the better of him. (sigh) Well there is nothing I can do now but go and prepare for what the new future will bring."  
  
Sailor Pluto walked over to an old looking silver door that looked as if it hasn't been used in quite a while. She placed a hand on the door and vanished in a flash of purple light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nemesis ( a few weeks later and Usagi has been evil for a while now.)  
  
Serenity silently watched the entity known to the black moon brothers as Wiseman from the shadows. She however knew better. And tonight if her suspicions were correct she would kill the wiseman and his alter ego the death phantom.  
  
"Nothingness silence the void that are what the death phantom thrives on. He is the ultimate arbiter of life and death in the universe. He's the one to whom I placed my whole hearted allegiance in. Not that fool hearted power hungry pestilent hormone driven novice. He with his foolish dreams of living on the earth in peace with the neo queen by his side. Soon he and his impudent brother will fall and by non other than his new play thing. Maybe bringing the tuski hime to our side was not such a useless idea after all and once I get the ginzuishou my master will be able to silence the universe for ever." The dark entity laughed.  
  
On the other side of the hall emerged in shadows Safir watched the wise man with a cold eye.  
  
Hmm.[ So it seems that my suspicions were correct. Our family is mearly a pawn in his quest to end life as we know it.]  
  
"Who's there?" wise man called out into the darkness. But was answered with silence as Safir teleported out of the dark room. Wise man turned and looked at the space that was just occupied by safir his eyes glowing ominously in the dark.  
  
"I must stop him. He will ruin everything." He said floating toward the exit.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. How dare you use this family for your own sick and twisted purposes. I will not allow it. Prepare to die for your betrayal."  
  
Wiseman turned to face the young woman that stood behind him.  
  
"Serenity?! What are you talking about? You cannot kill me I am your master. You must obey me."  
  
Serenity smirked. "Ah but that's where you're wrong. You see I don't ever recall pledging my allegiance to you or you're master. That's why you chose the negamoon family. They were stronger but dispensable. And for that for treason against prince Demando I sentence you to death."  
  
"Pitiful child I made you and I can destroy you." Said Wiseman as his body began to grow an eerily purple glow. His eyes flashed white as he throw two beams of power at Serenity.  
  
Serenity held up a hand causing the two beams to dissipate before ever hitting her. Deciding to toy with him she threw a few power beams of her own at him each more powerful than the last. As Wiseman struggled to his feet Serenity stood over him gloating. Pulling out the Ginzuishou which was now completely black she stared at him with cold emotionless eyes.  
  
"You're a fool Wiseman creating a warrior stronger than yourself and expecting total obedience to you. Now you die."  
  
The Ginzuishou flared purplish black and disintegrated wiseman into a pile of dust. Placing the Ginzuishou back onto the chain around her waist she teleported to the control room just as Safir was about to remove the control chip that powers the Dark Poison Crystal.  
  
"Safir there will be no need of that."  
  
"What about Wiseman?" he asked not looking up from the control panel.  
  
"Indisposed." She said boredly.  
  
Safir raised a sapphire colored eyebrow. Serenity shrugged.  
  
"I killed him." She said before teleporting away.  
  
Safir sighed. [At least I didn't have to do it myself. But I wonder is it wise for her to have so much power.]  
  
A silver laughter filled his head. {If I really wanted to kill you guys I would have done it weeks ago.}  
  
Serenity shook her head as she slid into bed with the half necked Demando. She sighed as she moved a silver lock out of his eyes. [He really is beautiful.] she thought to herself. Suddenly he grabbed her fingers and planted soft kisses on each of them.  
  
"Is something wrong koibito?" he asked her.  
  
"Even after all this time your brother still dose not trust me. After I just saved his life too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems that Safir's suspicions and my own were justified. Wiseman was merely using us to bring about the Death Phantom to plunge the universe into eternal silence. Fortunately I disposed of that problem." She said before kissing him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he mummer into the kiss.  
  
"mmmmm." {Don't worry about it my koibito. I will explain later. But for now let's enjoy ourselves for tomorrow we attack Crystal Tokyo for what rightly belongs to you.}  
  
Demando responded by pulling her closer to him.  
  
THE PALACE  
  
Endymion eyed everyone who sat at the conference table wearily. It had been weeks since Usagi was kidnapped and they hadn't heard hide nor hair of her since. He however refused to give up. He knew she was still alive and it was only a matter of time. He had a feeling that when the enemy appears again so would Usagi. He cleared his through.  
  
"I've called you all to plan out our next course of action. It has been several weeks since the last attack by the Negamoon. And although the rest is much needed we mustn't let down our guard. I had the Neo-Outer scouts help the Neo-Inners to reinforce the energy force field so it's up to you four to and myself to fight if and when they decide to attack again. Mercury and Mars use the fire room to try and locate where and when the enemy might attack. Venus and Jupiter you two will stay here with me and help plan battle tactics."  
  
"And what about me?" asked a certain baka at the end of the table.  
  
Endymion gave him a cold hard glare. "You can do the only thing you are useful for and that's protecting Small Lady. Nothing more nothing less." He answered coldly.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen just nodded. The last thing he needed was more trouble. Everyone got up from their seats to go to their respected destinations when there was a loud explosion that rocked the entire castle. Soon followed by a second and third blast. Neo Sailor Mars's face suddenly appeared on the video screen that was in front of them. You could see the strain of trying to hold up the force field etched in her face.  
  
"Your tenyo a powerful enemy is attacking and I'm afraid that the shield will not hold up for long."  
  
Another series of blasts were heard causing the video screen to go staticy then black.  
  
Sailor Jupiter punched her hand with her fist. "Finally some action. I'm ready to go kick some nega moon butt. Who's with me?"  
  
The other girls stood up as another blast rocked the castle. The four girls ran out the castle followed by Tuxedo Kamen, King Endymion and unknown to them Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Hey stop right there!" shouted Sailor Venus. "We are the sailor senshi and we will not allow you to destroy this beacon of hope. In the name of the inner planets we will punish you!"  
  
A cloaked figure stopped in mid attack and turned around. Next to it stood Prince Demando and Saffir.  
  
"So the Sailor gakis have come out to play. This should be fun." Replied Demando.  
  
"Cut the crap Demando and tell us what you have done with Usagi!" demanded Sailor Mars quickly losing her temper.  
  
"Oh you mean Serenity she's right here. Why don't you reveal yourself koibito." He said motioning to the cloaked figure.  
  
The cloaked figure reached up and removed her hood. A pair of silver buns with streamers appeared from under the hood. Serenity smirked as she pulled the rest of the cloak off revealing a dress identical to Neo Queen Serenity's dress only black in color and it had black wings attached to the back. In her hand she carelessly swung the Ginzuishou back and forth on a silver chain. (if you ever seen the yu yu hakshou movie just like kurama's old teammate did. I forgot his name. Any hoo. On with the story).  
  
"Usagi-chan." Sailor Mars whispered.  
  
Serenity looked at her scornfully. "That is no longer my name. From now on you may only address me as Serenity queen of the negamoon."  
  
Sailor Mars took a step toward Serenity. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sailor Mars keep your distance. She is not our Usagi any longer." Warned Sailor Venus.  
  
"No you're lying. Usagi-chan wouldn't turn on us."  
  
"Mars take a look at the Ginzuishou and tell me what you see." Said Sailor Jupiter sadly.  
  
"I..It's....It's black." She gasped.  
  
"Give the girl a prize!" Said Serenity. "In fact I think I will."  
  
Serenity shot black energy out at all the Sailor Senshi causing them to fall to their knees.  
  
"Usagi-chan why are you doing this?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"Because I want them to know what betrayal feels like. I want them to suffer with the guilt that they did this to me. But in order for me to do that I must first dispose of you." She said pointing to Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Usa.  
  
Serenity fired another blast of dark energy at the fallen scouts. Causing each of them to scream out in pain.  
  
"Serenity! Stop this madness at once! You of all people should know the importance of giving people another chance. So why not give me another chance." Pleaded Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Serenity glared at him. "Did you give me a chance to explain myself before handing me over to Prince Demando? Or what about letting me explain why I was in King Endymion's room that morning. So tell me little man why should I give you a second chance.?" She answered in a cold voice as she fired a blast of dark energy at him.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen closed his eyes and prepared for a hit that never came. Instead he heard two of the Sailor Senshi shout Chibi-Usa and the other two shout King Endymion. Slowly he opened his eyes. In front of him stood Chibi- Usa who was being shielded by King Endymion.  
  
Serenity immediately stopped the attack. "Baka." She muttered. "I wasn't aiming for you. Why are you protecting them?"  
  
"Because with out Tuxedo Kamen there can be no Crystal Tokyo." He said before passing out.  
  
Serenity surveyed the damage she had done. The Senshi were down for the count and King Endymion was out cold. No one was left to keep her from getting her revenge. She lowered herself to the ground and advanced on Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Usa who was clinging to his leg for dear life.  
  
"Usagi-mama why are you doing this?" she asked frightenedly.  
  
Serenity glared at the small child causing her to hide behind Tuxedo Kamen. "Because everything that has happened is all your fault. You took my family away my friends even my boyfriend. So now it's payback time."  
  
The Ginzuishou flared a dangerous looking deep purple as she begin powering up to deliver the final blow. Demando and Safir smirked in satisfaction as all their hard work and sacrifices about to payoff. That is until they saw her stop.  
  
"Serenity what is the meaning of this. Finish them off." Yelled Safir.  
  
"I can't Safir-san." She answered in a small voice as she fell to her hands and knees.  
  
"And why not?" he demanded.  
  
"Takara won't let me."  
  
"NANI!!!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Hai. He told me I am not to harm a hair on their heads. I can't explain why but I will honor his wishes. It would be injustice to betray his trust in me."  
  
"Fine if you won't I will!" Demando growled.  
  
Demando flew down to where Serenity was and pushed her aside causing her to stumble back. Sitting on the ground in front of Chibi-Usa and Tuxedo Kamen was Takara looking calm and serene. A small kitty smirk rested on his lips.  
  
"You again." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
The kitten's smirk only grew.  
  
{You will not harm this child or her father.} the kitten said with a small hiss.  
  
{And who are you to stop me?} he thought back.  
  
{I am the part of you that was lost long ago. I am the essence of all that's good in you.}  
  
{Feh! I'm over such emotions. And no one not even you will stop me from getting my revenge.}.  
  
{You will release the tsuki-hime from the evil power that courses through her veins.} the kitten demanded.  
  
{Why should I? If you are truly what you say you are then you know that she rightfully belongs to me because she is my soulmate of this lifetime.}  
  
{Don't you see. The energy from the Dark Crystal is slowly killing her. even as we speak now it poisons her blood and drains her life force.}  
  
{I would if I could but I can't so I ain't.} he stated simply. {There is only one way to free her. you would have to kill me.}  
  
"Fine I won't harm Small Lady and as for Serenity...." Demando began.  
  
"We shall duel for her." said Tuxedo Kamen standing up.  
  
Serenity glared at Tuxedo Kamen. "I'm not a prize to be won. You aitsu."  
  
"Usagi you stay out of this. This fight is between men only." Tuxedo Kamen said not even glancing at her.  
  
"For insulting my onna's honor you shall die." Said Demando in a deadly soft voice.  
  
"Bring it on then."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's cane turned into a long saber. Demando pulled out a sword made of dark poison crystal and the two faced off. (author's note. Sorry for the lack of battle scene but I know absolutely nothing about fencing and dueling.)  
  
At first the two were evenly matched but as the battle drug on it was evident. Tuxedo Kamen was tiring out. While Demando stayed in perfect condition. Tuxedo Kamen was puzzled. As many times as he hit Demando he should have at least a few scratches on him. But his skin remained untouched. As if the blade of his saber never touched him.  
  
"Oh my goddess! Usagi-mama!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen glanced at Serenity before doing a double take and looking back. Her arms and face were covered in small cuts and nicks in the exact places where his saber came in contact with Demando. The look on her face did not show shock or horror. In fact she looked as if it was an everyday occurance. He looked back to Demando who didn't look surprised or shocked at all. In fact Demando had a smug look on his face as if he was expecting it to happen.  
  
"You don't get it Tuxedo baka. She and I are bonded. Both mentally and physically. What I feels she feels and vice versa. So there's no possible way you can beat me with out killing her." he said getting back into a fighter's stance.  
  
{Oh but there is a way. Or have you forgot about me?} replied a voice in Demando's head.  
  
Demando glanced at the kitten out the corner of his eye. Takara was being held by Chibi-Usa. He had a calculating look in his eyes.  
  
{You wouldn't dare.} was all he said back. Before charging at Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Takara however had other plans. Biting down on Chibi-Usa's arm he jumped free of her hold. Running as fast as his kitty legs could take him he ran head on into the duel between Tuxedo Kamen and Demando. Running at top speed Demando didn't have time to stop as the small gray and white kitten jumped into the air in front of his sword.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!! Takara!!!" Shouted Serenity as she helplessly watched the kitten take the full force of the attack that was meant for Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Kuso!" Demando shouted as he threw down his weapon to pick up the kitten. "Baka now we will both die. What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Takara? Why?" Serenity whispered.  
  
{Because. Serenity, Demando. This is not right. Yes you two are soulmates but you shouldn't be together not like this. Maybe in a different time a different place you two will meet and be together like you're destined to.} the kitten whispered tiredly.  
  
Demando felt himself getting tired also. Slowly his vision begin to dim and sounds begin to fade. Raising a fading hand he caressed Serenity's cheek.  
  
"In a different life we will meet again. And we ..will ...be...happy." he said each word getting softer as he faded away leaving only sparkling gray dust. In a similar manner Takara faded away leaving sparkling silver dust. A chill wind blew scattering the dust all over Crystal Tokyo purging everything it touched of the dark poison crystal.  
  
Safir and Serenity who had the most direct influence from the dark poison crystal were the last to be healed. Covered in a fine sheen of the dust they could feel the evil negative feeling in their heart being lifted. Safir's dark moon insignia faded from his forehead and the Ginzuishou turned silver again and regained it's true shine.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, Artimes, and Safir stood before the portal that would take them back to the past. Usagi looked at Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused. I am deeply ashamed of my behavior. Can you ever forgive me?" she apologized for the millionth time.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled at her younger self. "For the millionth time Usagi we forgive you. Now you best be going. I'm sure there is some one very important waiting for Safir." Giving Safir a knowing wink  
  
Safir blushed. He knew that The Neo Queen had contacted the 4 sisters in the past and Petz (Prizma) had practically demanded that he come back to the past with them.  
  
Chibi-Usa bowed in front of the group of teens. "I Chibi-Usagi Serenity Tuskino Chiba the 3rd would like to formally thank you for coming to our aid. May you're journey be safe and pleasant." The small child hugged Usagi. "Don't worry Usagi-mama everything will work out just fine. Trust me. Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru too Chibi-Usa. Come and visit us soon ne?"  
  
"Hai I will."  
  
The group held hands as they stepped though the portal to take them back to 20th century Tokyo.  
  
. 


	8. epuloge

Youko: Onna why am I back again I thought you said that the last chapter was going to be the final chapter.  
  
Rini: Heh Heh I know but in order for people to understand my sequel, I need to write this chapter.  
  
Sesshomaru: Onna why didn't you just write it in the sequel then?  
  
Rini Because my dear Fluffy. I didn't want to.  
  
EPOLOGE  
  
9 MONTHS LATER  
  
MOON KINGDOM  
  
Usagi grabbed the covers as another spasm of pain rippled through her body. Her body was drenched in sweat as she took deep ragged breaths. To her left stood Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto. On her right was her mother Queen Serenity. Usagi gritted her teeth as yet another wave of pain hit her. Queen Serenity patted her daughter's hand. She had to admit she was proud of her daughter. If she was in her position, she definitely couldn't do it.  
  
"It won't be long now. I can see the head." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Good." Rasped Usagi. "I knew it was painful but I didn't think it would hurt this much."  
  
"One more push outta do it." Said Setsuna wiping Usagi's forehead with a cool damp cloth.  
  
Usagi closing her eyes tightly and pushed. Soon the empty room was filled with the cries of the newest hire to the moon kingdom throne. Setsuna cleaned the baby and laid it in Usagi's arms.  
  
"It's a healthy baby boy Usagi. Congratulations." She said.  
  
Usagi looked at the small babe in her arms. He had a head full of blond hair that was lighter than hers almost white in color. His eyes could only be described as ice blue or maybe a metallic blue with silver specks in them. And in between his eyes was the proof of his birthright. A golden crescent moon. Usagi smiled serenely as she thought of the perfect name for him.  
  
"What are you going to call him?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
"Millardo Tuskino". She whispered softy yet with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
The baby cooed happily at the name as if approving of it.  
  
"Hime it is time." Said the now transformed Sailor Pluto.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"I am glad you like it my little one. It is the least I could do. I wish I could do more for you but I am not ready. I wish you the best of luck on your journey. If you need me, I will never be beyond your reach. All you have to do is dream and I will be there."  
  
After saying this, Usagi kissed the moonchild's forehead skillfully hiding his crescent moon mark. She then handed the baby to Sailor Pluto who stepped through a portal to take her and the baby to a new time and place. Usagi cried brokenly for her child. The child who she would never truly be a part of his life. Queen Serenity laid a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh it's all right musume. You did what was best for you and for Millardo. It will all work out in the end. You will see. Now tell me how did you hid your pregnancy from everyone on earth including Luna and Artimes?" she asked trying to lighten the somber mood.  
  
Usagi smiled through her tears. "I used the Luna pen to hide my appearance from everyone. Then I used the ginzuishou to help with my cravings although no one would have noticed anyway the way I eat. And finally I cast a spell over my clothes so that although I gained weight I could still wear my regular clothes. It was a brilliant plan really. Flawless in every way". Usagi beamed.  
  
Queen Serenity rolled her eyes. "You always were too modest for your own good." She said teasingly.  
  
Usagi rubbed away her tears before summoning the Ginzuishou to clean up the mess she had caused and to heal her body before returning to earth. After she finished cleaning up, she said good bye to her mother and teleported back to her room. Exhausted she crawled into bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep. In her dream's eyes she could see the family that Setsuna had given her precious son to. She smiled. This family seemed to radiate with love and happiness. {Peacecraft} she thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep filled with little blonde haired blue eyed babies. 


End file.
